Something Different
by SpringBabe
Summary: A different sort of events happened on October 31st 1981 that changed the future of the wizarding world. It was meant to be for the better but there is still some unconvinced.  Don't want to give away to much  Rated T just to be safe. Suspense for now.


**THE REMORSE**

I strode across the village. It was Halloween and I had no trouble hiding myself from the muggles. Godric's Hollow made me sick, wizards living along side muggles what had the world come to? It took all my willpower to keep my wand in my pocket; maybe on the way out I could kill a few muggles. I smiled at the thought a couple of muggles sipping their coffee and then bam dead.

"Nice costume mister." A little boy grinned. A muggle boy I'm sure of it.

I came to the house and quietly pushed open the gate gliding over the pavement up to the house. I peeked through the living room window and saw a family. All I needed was the boy and instead of a ten year old I saw a little boy no older than one. The father James was throwing things for the boy to catch while the mother Lily was clapping every time the boy caught it. I didn't care what happened to the parents they could live or die what would I care? The parents looked so happy playing with their son that they didn't realise I was there, looking in their window you wouldn't know that they were being hunted by me. They didn't seem to care that they were the most wanted in the war and instead of being guarded and having their wands drawn like I had hoped their wands lay on the table. James had sent a handful of my men to Azkaban while Lily had caused another handful of injured Death Eaters. It annoyed me that this family weren't acting like they were in a war. They weren't running scared with all the chaos I created, the people that should fear their lives the most were playing in their living room and not constantly guarding the door. Although they were in hiding and put their trust in the wrong people they weren't acting like they were in a war.

I couldn't kill these people, not now, not now that they had found happiness in the worst of times. I couldn't harm these people not when they had only defended themselves against evil, they had never killed and the boy had never raised a wand. I had started a war and killed innocent people to get back at my father. All I had ever felt was hatred, what was this new feeling? It wasn't love Dumbledore and Snape had shown me love so what is this new feeling? 

"Lily he's here. Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off." James shouted than mumbled something about bloody Peter.

If I wasn't going to kill this family than I had two choices, go to Azkaban or die. I could let James Potter kill me but then I would never be dead, not when I have horcruxes lying about. I had to destroy those first and then I would die. It was die in battle or die in Azkaban. There was no way I was going to Azkaban so my only option was to die. But first for the Potter's sake and every other new family I was going to stop this war.

I'm sure James saw me leave, he would have been watching the window waiting for me to make the first move into the house. I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to dissapperate right outside his house. I'm sure he wasn't expexting Voldermort to leave without a kill. He knew it was me, he had seen me three times before face to face. He would quickly grab Lily and the Boy and leave, go somewhere else and hopefully tell their friends who the rat was.

"Did you do it?" Wormtail asked when I apparated into the abandoned shack.

"No so I would suggest you go into hiding after I make an announcement to the others." I told him and saw the look of fear in his eyes about being exposed.

"But if they didn't see you then I can still play the spy." Peter told me nervously.

"Pettigrew who is the master here, you or me? I will give you the orders and I am telling that after the meeting you will follow my orders." I replied.

"Yes master, would you like me to call the others?" He stuttered.

"Yes, every single one."

Lucius the biggest suck up was the first one to arrive, followed by Bellatrix my most faithful Death Eater. Last to arrive was Snape the one who could play his role so well but would have been my last choice of Death Eater.

"Now that we are all here I have an announcement to make. The boy still lives, the war is lost we must surrender." I announced in my most echoing and booming voice.

Snape sighed with relief just loud enough for me to hear but the rest were outraged.

"What, I can kill the Potter boy my Lord when you go after the Longbottoms." Bellatrix said eagerly.

"Are you doubting the Dark Lord? I am telling you that the war is lost; we must surrender if you still want to live. If we continue you shall all get the Dementor's kiss and life in Azkaban. How many of you want that?" I asked loudly.

"For you my lord I will sacrifice myself." Bellatrix told me.

"Bellatrix be quiet we both know that you don't want that. I will give the word when we will go to the Ministry and hand ourselves over but for now everyone is to go into hiding."

"But what about the other boy. The Longbottom's maybe it's him we need to go after?" Crouch asked.

"We leave them alone it was the Potter Boy I needed."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Malfoy shouted.

"Now you shall not kill anymore we will go into our homes and after a week I will give the signal. Once you have received the signal we will storm the ministry." I instructed and a round of cheering broke me from what I was saying. If they had let me finish they would know that we weren't going to be going for a fight. "Those who have contacts in the Ministry I suggest you use them. Not everyone is going to be able to get off. Not everyone is going to leave the Ministry with a warning."

The thicker Death Eaters such as Crabbe and Goyle had confused looks on their faces while the others were completely dumbfounded.

"My Lord what you are saying, it isn't that easy." Karkaroff shouted above the others.

"No it is not I'm just giving you a better opportunity. Some of you who came into this way over your heads. I've given you another chance. Now you may go and I will send the signal when I'm ready. Snape stay back."

One by one they all left. Bellatrix, Lucius and Pettigrew the last to go. Pettigrew because he was scared. Lucius and Bellatrix because they wanted my praises and to be my best Death Eaters. I have to say they aren't.

"Ahh Severus I have to say I would never have picked you for a Death Eater yet you are one of the best. You recruited some unusual Death Eaters yet they paid off for the disposable jobs." How disgusting did that make me sound? It never bothered me before but now it does.

Snape just stood there in front of me showing no emotion, no fear like all the rest before me.

"I have a quest for you. What do you know of Horcruxes?" I asked.

"Nothing my lord." Snape replied.

"Well then, I have six lying around and we need to destroy them. Then I will be mortal once again." I explained.

"We my lord, why me?" Snape asked.

"Because you are my best Death Eater. You have the greatest Occulmcy skills I've seen. I can't get into your head. No doubt you are a spy for Dumbledore and are willing to die for the Potter woman. You are one of my biggest assets." I replied. Where was this coming from? I never complimented the others.

"Yes my Lord I will help you but why do you want to be mortal again?" Snape asked.

"Don't spread this around since it could be a faze. I couldn't kill the Potters because I felt something."

"Love my lord?" Snape asked.

"No I felt bad for killing them and other families."

**Dun Dun Dun. Is it just a faze or will it be the end of the war? What will Voldermort do next? Will he wake up and regret it? Only I know and I'm not telling. Mwahahaha. You can always suggest your own opinions I would like to know what you would write. Stay tuned for more. **

**SpringBabe. **


End file.
